El bebe de Brennan
by Michelle Bones
Summary: Temperance esta embarazada y decide confesarselo a su novio, el agente especial Seeley Booth. El problema es que tiene tres semanas de embarazo y solo dos de novia. Como lo tomara el agente?


**Hola! Estoy de vacaciones y la inspiracion anda algo comica por estos dias. Actualizare todos mis fic. Lo prometo. Diviertanse con este fancomic.**

* * *

Estaba comiendo cereal con fresas en la encimera, de pie y con la mente perdida en prioridades y deberes que cumplir. Desde que el doctor le dijo que tenia tres semanas de embarazo, le habia dado vueltas al asunto. Ella era novia de Booth desde hacia dos semanas y a pesar de que ya se habian acostado y seria relativamente facil decirle que asi ocurrio la concepcion, sabia que no podria vivir con el peso de tamaña mentira. Ella habia resultado embarazada antes de ser pareja de Booth y tenia que decirselo.

El timbre sono y ella dejo de comer. Le habia dicho que tenian que hablar algo importante y aunque el agente utilizo sus tacticas de persuasion, entrenamiento de poli y hasta un ligero chantaje, no pudo mas que esperar a llegar a la casa de su ahora novia para averiguar a que se debia tanto sigilo y misterio.

Abrio la puerta y ahi estaba con su sonrisa amplia y unos ojos de cachorrito que casi le hacen desistir de su proceder pero era lo correcto y sabia que si pasara al reves la historia, ella querria la verdad.

Y eso iba a hacer. Decir la verdad, casi toda la verdad y nada mas que la verdad.

Seeley la tomo en sus brazos y ella se relajo en ese abrazo. Necesitaba un poco de valor para lo que iba a hacer y como no podia beber, sus brazos y su perfume eran un buen aliciente.

\- Hola preciosa -dijo llegando hasta sus labios y dandole un beso suave pero muy sentido - como estas?

\- Bien. Progresando y sin complicaciones.

\- Aja. Y en que estamos progresando exactamente?

\- Sera mejor que te sientes, Seeley...

Booth la miro algo inquieto y se sento en el lugar que ella le indicaba mientras la veia llegar con un vaso de agua en una mano y una jarra en la otra.

"Y como se lo digo, Angela?"

"Con la boca, Sweety y escogiendo bien las palabras. La comunicacion gestual vendra despues de la bombaza que le vas a soltar"

"Por supuesto que con palabras, Angela! No es algo para informar por mail o texto!"

"Ten a la mano un vaso con agua para que tome si ves que pierde el color y si ves que pierde tambien el conocimiento le arrojas el agua de la jarra a la cara y de un tiron"

\- Que ocurre Bones? - el panico le salio latente en la voz, vivito y coleando.

\- Estoy embarazada.

"Que? Como? Cuando?" Seeley trago saliva y cogio el vaso de agua tomandoselo de un solo trago.

\- No tienes whisky? Dios! Digo, un bebe? Pero, como puedes saberlo? Cuanto tiempo tienes, diez dias?

\- Tres semanas.

"Tres que? O sea? No soy el padre? Y ahora que va a pasar? Me dejara por el padre del bebe? Voy a perderla otra vez? Ay Dios! Un bebe? De Bones? Y de quien mas?"

\- Quiero saber si todavia hay un "nosotros" despues de lo que acabo de decirte...

\- Y el padre? Ya se lo has dicho?

\- Eso no es relevante ahora. Dime, esto cambia nuestra relacion? O... la destruye?

\- Tu... se lo vas a decir? El va a participar en esto?

\- Porque te importa tanto eso? Estoy hablando de nosotros!

\- Porque quiero saber si yo puedo asumir el rol de padre de tu hijo! Si el lo sabe... sera mas complicado. Tu... quieres seguir conmigo?

\- Te estoy preguntando lo mismo hace quince minutos!

\- Dios, Bones! Dejame tomar mas agua... un bebe... - susurra Seeley mientras trata de controlar el temblor de sus manos mientras se sirve otro vaso de agua y mira la jarra con ganas de vaciarse el contenido en la cara.

\- No lo quieres...

\- Jesus, Bones! Me acabas de decir que estas embarazada y no soy el padre! Que deseas seguir conmigo y no te iras con el padre de tu hijo... no?

\- Eso depende de tu respuesta... estamos juntos en esto o no?

\- Tu sabes que yo te amo Bones... - Seeley obligó a sus neuronas a funcionar correctamente. Tenia que asegurarse si ella lo quería a él como pareja y padre de su hijo, o solo por la estabilidad emocional de ser el padre de su bebé - haría cualquier cosa por ti. Tu quieres que yo asuma el rol de padre para tu hijo?

\- Deberias saberlo desde que te pedí la inseminación...

Ella bajo el rostro. Ya no podía seguir ocultando las ganas de decirselo todo por la cara del pobre hombre. Si se despejara un poco la mente podría darse cabal cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

\- Tu me quieres? Cómo pareja?... sabes que yo asumiría la figura paterna de tu hijo aún si no estuviéramos juntos. Yo, no tendría problema...

Ya era demasiada tortura, pensó Temperance. Lo vio seguir hilvanando frases sueltas y lo abrazo dándole un beso intenso y largo.

\- Yo te quiero Seeley... bueno, en realidad, no solo eso...

\- Yo se que te es difícil expresar tus sentimientos - dijo con el alma en un hilo al escuchar que lo quería y luego negarlo - soy paciente contigo.

\- Y yo soy mala en esto de las relaciones... te lo dije antes - suspiro cogiendole la mano - hace seis meses acabo lo tuyo con Hannah y yo no sabía si estabas listo para intentarlo nuevamente.

\- Si, se que me comporte como un idiota cuando te obligue a beber conmigo hasta la embriaguez ese día en el bar.

\- Era lógico. Estabas molesto con todas las mujeres que te hicieron sufrir. La negativa de Hannah sólo avivó tu frustración por no conseguir el status que deseabas. Macho alfa proveedor y líder de manada.

\- Por Dios, Bones! Que no soy un lobo o un león para que me compares así!

\- Los dos animales que citaste son machos alfa por naturaleza, al igual que tú - Se lo iba a decir de un tiron, como decía Angela pero primero necesitaba asegurarse - estarás conmigo en una relación monogama formal y aceptaras ser el padre de mi hijo?

\- Necesito saber algo antes...

\- Quieres el nombre del padre - dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos - es lógico, tu orgullo necesita esa información.

\- Esa información es relevante pero no me es necesaria ahora - le dijo abrazandola y levantando su mentón para que sus miradas se cruzarán - imagino que ya lo pensaste mil veces en ese gran cerebro tuyo y sacaste varias conclusiones. Yo solo necesito una respuesta tuya antes de dar la mía.

\- Y que quieres saber?

\- Me amas Temperance Brennan? Más allá de si seré un buen padre o no. Me amas? Cómo hombre, como amigo, como amante..?

\- No creí que lo preguntarás... creí que ya sabias esa respuesta.

\- Dímelo.

\- Yo... - Si lo amaba pero le era tan difícil decirselo porque siempre que lo hacía o decía, las personas se iban de su lado. Si el iba a arriesgarse a ser el padre de un hijo que no había engendrado, ella podía arriesgarse a creer. Lo miro a los ojos y con todo el aplomo que logró reunir se lo dijo - si te amo. No imagino alguien mas a mi lado ocupando ese lugar.

\- Es lo más bonito que me has dicho, Temperance - le susurro en el oído - yo también te amo y por ese amor acepto tu casi propuesta de matrimonio.

\- Hey! Yo no he dicho nada acerca de matrimonio!

\- Aún... - dijo el sonriendo. Puso su mano sobre el todavía plano vientre de ella y le pregunto - así que tres semanas, eh? Tenemos que preparar todo para el pequeño.

\- Deseas que te diga ahora quien es el padre?

El la beso con ternura y al separarse la miro sonriendo. Imaginaba un chiquillo de preciosos ojos azules o una nena de sedoso cabello castaño.

\- No es necesario. Yo soy su padre ahora y eso no va a cambiar nada.

Temperance dejo salir un suspiro de alivio que no paso desapercibido por Seeley. Quizá sería bueno que ella deje de cargar con un secreto más a cuestas.

\- Pero si deseas decírmelo para sentirte tranquila, no hay problema.

\- Su padre es un agente del FBI.

Seeley sintió como si le hubieran dado un balazo en el costado. Sully? Hacker? Sweets? Aubrey? Quién? Hubiera sido mejor mantenerse callado. Ella lo iba a dejar así. Porque tenia que abrir la bocota?

\- Trabaja en homicidios forenses - siguió Temperance - es el mejor agente que conozco y mi mejor amigo.

Sully. Maldito Timothy Sullivan! Como no lo tenía a la mano para partirle la cara de un puñetazo! Había sido el estúpido capitán de barco, agente del FBI y supuestamente, mejor amigo suyo tambien.

\- Estas... molesto? - percibió un tono de inseguridad en la voz de ella. Trato de no pensar en Sully. El no sería parte de la vida de ella ni del bebe. Para eso estaba aceptando ser el padre. Resoplo varias veces para calmarse - yo no quería enfadarte... yo solo quería ser sincera contigo. Te mereces saber que...

\- No me importa. No importa quien fue su padre biológico en realidad. A mi me dirá papá. Yo le enseñaré las cosas esenciales de la vida. A ser un buen hombre o una buena chica. Lo llevare al parque y a pasear - empezó a entusiasmarse con la idea y su rostro comenzó a dibujar una sonrisa - iremos con Parker a pescar al lago y alquilaremos una cabaña en vacaciones. Lo amaré siempre porque desde ya es mi hijo. Seremos una familia.

\- Es tu hijo - Temperance empezó a llorar por lo emotivo del momento. Malditas hormonas.

\- Si. Es mi hijo. Nuestro hijo - dijo abrazandola y secandole las lágrimas con su pañuelo - no llores Temperance. No es bueno para el bebé. Prefieres recostarte un rato?

\- Entendiste lo que te dije, Seeley? Es tu hijo! Me hice la inseminación porque pensé que jamás estaríamos juntos después de lo enojado que estabas por lo de Hannah!

Seeley comprendió todo. Ella quería saber si ya estaba listo para comprometerse al cien por ciento y aunque fue de una manera muy abrupta e incluso algo malvada, sabia que ella lo había hecho sin malicia. La levantó en brazos.

\- A donde me llevas?

\- A la cama. Debes descansar por nuestro bebé y yo voy a cobrarme la mentira por omisión que acabas de hacerme.

\- Imagino que deberé pagar el precio de tu paternidad - dijo antes de besarlo apasionadamente en medio camino a la habitación - creeme que lo hare con gusto.


End file.
